1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for processing image file, such as reproduction and transmission of image files, and more particularly to a device for reproducing an image file including image data for display use in addition to main image data.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2006-005952 teaches a digital still camera (referred to simply a “digital camera” below) that creates an image file storing image data for display use (referred to as “display-image data”) other than a thumbnail image data.
This digital camera creates preview image data and thumbnail image data (160 horizontal dots×120 vertical dots, for example) from the captured image data (1920 horizontal dots×1440 vertical dots, for example). The pixel count (the number of pixels) of the preview image data matches that of the liquid crystal display (LCD) monitor on the digital camera (320 horizontal dots×240 vertical dots, for example). The thumbnail image data is data used for displaying thumbnails on the LCD of the digital camera. The digital camera manages the captured image data, the preview image data, and the thumbnail image data in the same image file.
This enables the digital camera to instantly display a preview image or thumbnail images on the LCD.
An advantage of storing display-image data other than the thumbnail image data in the image file is that either image can be displayed instantly. A disadvantage, however, is that because multiple versions of the same image data are contained in the image file, the processes for generating, reproducing, and transmitting the image files are complicated, and that because the size of the image file increases, the process including transmission takes longer. As a result, an image file processing device that is sufficiently easy to use cannot be provided by simply storing display-image data in the image file.